1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automobile, and particularly to a sun visor used in the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for automobiles to come installed with electronic devices such as a television and media player. However, the electronic devices can take up considerable space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.